The LBR's Revenge
by Moon Ribbons
Summary: We visit the Pretty Committee in their adult lives as they are slowly killed off by a deranged killer. Please R&R.


**Dylan **Marvil

"Many violent attacks have shocked the citizens of the busy New York suburban county called Westchester. Several young women have been attacked and beaten nearly to death. The most ominous similarity between the attacks was the assailant, a medium height breasty woman who kept her face covered. The victims have also all been alumni of the prestigious school Octavian County Day School. Women who-"

_*Blip! * _

Derrington (Derrick Harrington) turned off the TV that was broadcasting in Dylan's bedroom. "How can you watch such depressing stuff?"

Dylan shook back her glossy red curls and replied, "I don't know. See there was this special about celebrities gone bad, and I was watching it, and then that came on, so I kept watching it because-"

"Never mind. Let's go," said Derrington, obviously not wanting to listen to Dylan ramble.

"Okay," said Dylan. "So where are we going for this very special date?"

"Nourriture Chère. I found it the other day while I was driving to work. Now come one. Let's boogie."

"Okay," said Dylan with a flirtatious giggle thrown in for good measure. She linked arms with Derrington as he escorted her to his car. Twenty-four year old Dylan Marvil examined herself in the side mirror of Derrington's car. She looked good. At times like this she wished she could call Massie and get her opinion on her winter chic ensemble. But she couldn't. Not now…

* * *

Derrington pulled his car into one of the many empty parking spaces in the

parking lot of Nourriture Chère. He and Dylan entered the restaurant and came face to face with the hostess, an obvious ALBR (adult LBR) with fake blonde hair, buckteeth, and a lack of height.

"Hello, and welcome to Nourriture Chère. I'm Joyce. Follow me to your table." She led them through the empty restaurant to a table for two near the bathroom. The only other people in the restaurant were a rather deaf old couple who were shouting about golf scores.

"Thanks _Janet_," Said Dylan. Derrington chuckled. They sat down. A few minutes later their waitress came to their table. She was medium height and had shoulder length black hair with bangs. She was rather busty.

"Hello, I'm going to be your server tonight," she looked straight into Dylan's face, gasped, and then smiled widely. "What would you like to drink tonight?"

As thy ordered, Dylan noticed the absence of a nametag on their waitress's ample chest. But before she could ask about it, she had already disappeared into the kitchen. She came back moments later with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked. She smiled again, this time slightly larger looking demented, or at least like she belonged in a mental hospital. \

Dylan, shocked about the quick reappearance and the crazy grin, forgot to ask about the nametag. The waitress jotted down their orders and hurried to the kitchen.

Their food came a while later. The old couple stopped arguing for long enough to pay their bill and leave, and the restaurant was left mercifully quiet.

Dylan and Derrick ate their food slowly, enjoying each other's company. The waitress eventually came back for the dessert orders after they finished the food and the two ordered a sundae to share.

Dylan was feeling queasy. She was getting kind of dizzy and was starting to see spots. Her tightening throat forced her to cough several times before she finally apologized to Derrington and excused herself to the bathroom in case the need to puke came over her.

Derrington waited patiently for her, but twenty minutes later, when Dylan was still not out of the bathroom, he started to get worried. He went to the hostess's desk and politely asked her to check for Dylan.

Derrick thought that maybe Dylan's fish had been bad and that she was puking in there, but he discovered that he was wrong when he heard a shriek form the bathroom. Joyce (the hostess) came sprinting out of the bathroom. "Dead!' she screamed. "Lying there with her head in the sink, with the faucet still running!" She took a breath and passed out on the floor, leaving Derrington in disbelief as in the bathroom, the water still ran over Dylan's head.


End file.
